Dominance of a Shade
by tempfile
Summary: After weeks alone, Arya is becoming desperate. What will she be willing to do to satisfy her needs? Or more importantly who? PWP. Lemon. OOC Arya.
1. Chapter 1: Desperation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the near masterpiece of Inheritance Cycle**

**A/N: This is my first story, just a brainchild. Credit for inspiration goes to both "ever running" & "13 o'clock Erik". Reviews & constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not... With that in mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

Arya groaned in frustration. It had been weeks since her capture, her loss of the egg and her companions. But Durza rarely came to her, she was alone. She was given food every day, and though she knew it was drugged, she saw no point in passing it by. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape from Gil'ead, she had given up hope.

As she thought, her mind drifted to just a few months before, in easier times. Though at first she had missed Faolin and Glenwing for their companionship, now she missed them only for the relief they had provided her.

For seventy years they had fucked her, too many times to remember. She could recall their first times together, with her leading the way. Even with Glenwing in her mouth, and Faolin splitting her pussy, she was still in control.

She frowned at that; whenever they mated, she was always in command. She had enjoyed it at first, but slowly she began to crave domination, being submissive, having her lover disregard her interests. She longed for a cock to finally pound her to oblivion, to bring her to full satisfaction and to let her lose herself in the pleasure.

With these thoughts in her head, her hands began to slowly knead her breasts, feeling her rock hard nipples on the rough fabric of her tunic.

As she watched herself in the small mirror in the corner, she found herself enjoying the sight of her large, juicy tits slowly gyrating. As an elf, she had chosen to change her body to arouse her heavily. With a set of large melon sized breasts a tight a round bubble butt, and long toned legs, it was no wonder she was one of the sexiest women to walk the woods of Du Weldenvarden. She was almost an equal to her mother's naturally huge bust and butt.

With her sexual superiority however, came higher appetites. With no sex or relief in weeks, she was becoming desperate. She needed to come more than anything right now, every time she had been close, there had been an interruption of some kind. But now she was dedicated, she would see this through no matter what.

As she lost herself in her passion, tunic lifted with one hand on her breast, and the other rubbing furiously at her dripping cunt. Fully absorbed in a fantasy of her submission, with her mother's fingers and mouth slowly and tortuously bringing her to release, Arya failed to hear the footsteps outside of her door.

As the heavy iron door opened, Arya's hands flew to her sides, as she lamented once again the interruption that always kept her from climax.

She stiffened as Durza walked in; the first time he had been the one to stop her masturbation. As he looked over her flushed face, painfully hard nipples, and smelt her arousal thick throughout the cell, he smiled. "Having a bit of an issue are we Princess?" He teased. In his head he knew that his plan had succeeded. In her distraction, Arya's shields had slipped slightly, letting Durza know how desperate she was for release, which he could easily provide.

She glared at him with both disgust and an almost wistful hunger, fueled by her loins. "Nothing you would understand _Shade_" she spat, "After all, you're barely even a man anymore."

Durza smirked; he could almost taste victory now. "I admit, I'm afraid I don't know this deficiency you speak of?"

Arya glowered at Durza, at his feigned innocence, "The spirits you are host to have taken your genitals as sacrifice, you cannot lay with a woman, nor have children." Even as she said then, her arousal reawakened at the thought of sex, of that sweet release.

Durza smirk turned to a full-blown grin, "The spirits haven't neutered me silly ӓlfa; they gifted me with incredible growth." She stared at him, then at the distinct bulge in his pants. "See for yourself."

A moan slipped from Arya's lips as she beheld Durza's penis. 'This was no penis' she amended, 'this is a true cock, what I've craved all these years.' She fell to her knees, marveling at it – afraid to touch it, that it might disappear – while her juices flowed freely to prepare for it.

In front of her was the most beautiful cock she had ever seen. At nearly 9 inches soft, and as thick as her bicep, her mouth watered at the thought of sucking and fucking that beast. Her head snapped up as Durza commanded, "Get it hard _Princess."_

She gaped at him even as the flood of her juices reached new levels. She wasn't in control, and that turned her on to no end. She finally registered the order, and tried to wrap a hand around it. She quickly found out she needed both to accomplish this, and with the head in her mouth, she began sucking and stroking her enemy's cock with abandon.

As she felt the massive meat in her hands start to grow, she pulled her head off for a moment, to murmur a quick spell to increase her lung capacity. Durza's hands were then forcing her onto his shaft, her airways blocked in one swift motion. With less than a quarter in her mouth, the shade's cock was bumping the back of her throat. She quickly tilted her head back, to allow entry to her whole throat.

"Well done slut," Durza grunted. "Here's your reward."

To Arya's delight, the shade began pumping deeper into her throat, bringing himself closer to the edge. With a submissive pleasure, Arya found herself approaching climax already. As Durza's cock bumped against the edge of her stomach, Arya's first orgasm washed over her. Stars flashed as she came like never before. With spittle all over her large breasts, and a cock down her throat, Arya had found her bliss. Her throat contracted and forced Durza over the edge, his first blast of his hot, thick, _magical_ come going straight to her stomach. Durza slowly pulled his pulsing tool from the elf's throat, still spraying. After several more shots, Arya was drenched in Durza's come from tits up.

She stared to utter a spell to banish the shade's come, but he stopped her with do words.

"Eat it."

She stared at him in shock – she had never had to do that before. She hesitated a second, and he smacked her.

"Do it now." He barked at her.

Haltingly, she took some of his come, and placed it on her tongue. Pleasure flashed through her core as she sensually swallowed his delicious come. She slowly scooped up her personal ambrosia, careful to savor each drop as her cunt convulsed spastically, a constant orgasm rocking her body from Durza's abuse.

As Arya slurped up the shade's come, Durza looked down on her with satisfaction. He had finally succeeded in taking the elfish slut's dignity. Her sultry moans caused his already rigid cock to twitch, and he grinned in anticipation of what was to come. He bent down and ran a cold finger along her swollen up to her puffy clit. Her hips jerked into his finger, as she looked down at him in surprise.

"Did I tell you to finish your meal?" He asked rhetorically, as her face flushed in embarrassment. She quickly returned to her task, moaning increased as Durza's teasing finger brushed her drenched center.

As she scooped up the last of the come from her face, she looked to Durza, her gaze pleading for more. He returned the stare impassively for a moment, "Strip."

She quickly pulled her tunic off from its place below her tits, while trying to keep Durza's finger on her cunt while she removed her leggings. With her clothes off, she moaned as Durza pulled away from her cunt and stood above her. She marveled again at his rigid manhood, her hand going straight to her swollen pussy.

"Turn around and stand against the wall." He ordered just as she started to pleasure herself. She ignored him for a moment, and his reaction was swift.

A vicious backhand launched Arya across the small cell. She glared at him, even as her submissive side emerged even further from inside her. "You bastard, you don't own me!" She cried out.

"But don't I? I feed you, clothe you, everything you do, I control. I am your master!" He replied with a cruel smile. Even as she was about to refute this, he lifted her to her feet, and bound her hands low on the wall. She found her feet similarly stuck on the floor, giving him full access to her still aroused body.

"Was that so difficult?" He said, "After all in the end you will always obey me." She struggled against her bonds, desperate to prove him wrong. As she fought his control, Durza's hands wandered over her body. He was careful not to touch her moist cunt, or her hardened nipples, making her squirm for release. With a light brush over her cunt, Arya's willpower collapsed.

"Please" She whimpered, as lust and arousal wracked her body.

"Please what" The shade murmured against her ear, while his fingers stroked her inner thighs slowly.

"Take me, fuck me, just let me come like before!" Arya cried out all dignity lost to her desire, and Durza's fingers were quick to comply. Arya's cunt tightly gripped onto two fingers, milking them while another hand was at her nipples, pinching and squeezing expertly. With a gasp, she spasmed against his thrusting hand. Durza didn't let up, sticking another finger into her as she continued to come for him. His ministrations kept her coming for longer than she thought possible, losing herself to the dirty pleasure.

As she slowly came down from her high, she noticed Durza's hands were gone, and that she was alone again. She groaned in loss at having missed the chance to ride the shade's magnificent cock. She knew that he would be back, and she would be ready.

For the rest of the night, Gil'ead's prison echoed with the elf's moans, as she found herself with a new fantasy of impalement by Durza's horse cock, with her mouth smothered by a certain elf queen's sopping pussy.


	2. Chapter 2: Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait. If you see any errors, just let me know and I'll fix them. Anyways here's chapter 2!**

Arya awoke the next morning, more satisfied than she had been in her life. She had passed out after finally exhausting herself the night before. Her core dampened again in memory of Durza's manhood, and the power he now held over her. She licked her lips in anticipation, already excited to take him in her mouth again, and hopefully inside her. She moaned as her fingers strayed down, slowly rubbing herself in a need to find release once again.

In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't be thinking of this, that Durza was her enemy, not her master… but she had ceased to care. If anyone could bring her pleasure like Durza, she would gladly obey then, please them in gratitude. That Durza could fulfill her submissive fantasies was just a bonus.

She thought back to after Durza's departure, and the furious masturbating that followed. But what interested her most were her thoughts of sharing Durza with her mother. It aroused almost as much as being dominated, sharing a man with her mother. She came suddenly, thoughts of the queen brining her over the brink. "DURZA" she cried, as she rode out her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, the door creaked open. Durza smiled at her state, having heard her moments before. "Sleep well your highness?"

"Yes master. " She replied eagerly sinking to her knees, hoping to be rewarded for behaving. As she leaned forward in anticipation, her loose shirt drooped forward, giving the shade a full view of her hardened nipples, and her sweat covered chest.

"Attend to me elf" Durza gestured to his manhood, still limp. Arya quickly tore his pants away to reveal her personal aphrodisiac. She licked her lips as she began to stroke it to hardness. Durza moaned, and bucked his hips, sending the tip of his cock into Arya's mouth. She gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, before eagerly beginning to suckle her master's cock head.

As she tried to take more of his massive cock into her throat, he stopped her. "I didn't tell you to do that whore." He cursed as he pulled his cock out. Arya whimpered at the loss, and crawled after the shade's magnificent tool.

Durza growled, and swung his manhood, connecting with Arya's face with a meaty *THUD*. She sprawled backwards onto the ground, with Durza quickly straddling her stomach. He quickly ripped her shirt off, before placing his heavy cock between her well-endowed chest. Arya tried to reach out and lick her master's throbbing cock, before having it pulled back again.

"Not until I tell you bitch. You don't do anything without my permission. Understand?"

"Y-yes m-master." She whimpered, desperate for his cock.

"Good. Now spit on it." He replied briskly.

Quick to obey, she lubed up with cock, as he began thrusting into the valley of her breasts. She brought her arms around to squeeze her juicy tits around his pulsing meat, earning a grunt of approval from her master that sent shivers to her core.

"Suck it" He commanded, as he rocked in and out of her breasts. She happily complied, suckling on his swollen tip as it appeared between her tits. She groaned in satisfaction at having her mouth filled again with his delicious cock, nearly coming from the combined rough treatment and domination.

With a final roar, Durza pumped on last time deep into his elfish slut's mouth, before cumming all over her breasts, as she eagerly brought her hands up to squeeze the last of the shade's cum from his oversized cock. "Thank you master." She gasped as she swallowed up all of his cum, rubbing some into her rock hard nipples.

As the sex crazed princess slowly devoured his cum, Durza began rubbing his throbbing shaft along Arya's swollen nether lips, eliciting a throaty groan from the elf as she swallowed the last of his cum. "Please Durza, fuck me raw." She begged as he slowly sawed against her cunt.

"Will you give me Ellesmera?" he asked while he torturously teased the thick head of his cock against his prisoner.

"Yes! Anything master! Just please give me your cock!" She screamed, bucking her hips against his slowly penetrating cock. He smiled, and pulled out entirely.

"And the Varden? The Dwarfs? Where are they?"

"In the Beor Mountains, at the end of the Odred Valley! Please fuck me! _Domia ono ӓlfa_!" Her desperation was evident; hips bucking wildly in an effort for release.

"Well done whore." With that, he grabbed her spread legs, and thrust deeply into the elf below him.

"Yes! Punish your dirty elf!" Arya screamed as she writhed beneath him, cumming hard as she finally felt the shade's massive cock penetrate her like nothing before. Her vice-like cunt was convulsing around Durza's cock as he thrust deeper, poking against her womb. "Oh GOD! You're so deep! Fuck me harder!" She cried as she came again as she felt him push deeper still.

Durza laughed at as he pistoned into the tight elf. "You think I'm deep? That's barely half!" He declared, pulling completely out, before slamming in deeper than ever, bringing the thrashing elf to a quick third orgasm immediately.

Arya was in a pleasurable hell. Even with the shame she felt for betraying the Varden and her people (less so the dwarves), she couldn't bring herself to struggle. With orgasm after orgasm, she knew she would never give up the monstrous meat that was almost balls deep in her, piercing her womb already. She came again as Durza's heavy potent cum filled balls slap loudly against her big ass, adding more lubrication to Durza's thrusting. As he finally pushed his cock fully inside her pussy, the petit elf's vision flashed white, before she collapsed limply, as an earthshattering orgasm swept over her.

As Arya slipped out of reality, Durza continued to pump into her. He let a moan slip as he felt her elven cunt tightly gripping his manhood in her orgasm; he knew he was getting close. He pulled his thick cock out of Arya's drenched cunt, eliciting a groan from Arya at her loss. He slapped his tool against her throbbing cunt, before sheathing it fully inside her warm cunt with enough force to make her tits jump up to smack her chin. She gasped at the rough penetration, and squeezed her womanhood around the intruder, sending Durza over the edge.

"Take your reward princess!" Durza gasped as he shot his load inside Arya's royal pussy. She smiled drunkenly as another orgasm washed over her, feeling her master's seed inside her unprotected cunt sent her back to oblivion. After a dozen shots of potent shade cum into the elf's womb, Durza pulled his thick cock out of Arya's freshly fucked pussy.

He took advantage of the elf's near comatose state, and flipped her onto her stomach, and lifting her luscious ass into the air. He began to saw his cock between her ample cheeks, his stamina greater than any other being, giving him an already hard cock.

As he waited for Arya to regain consciousness, he smacked her ass, leaving a bright red mark, and bringing Arya to a sharp awakening.

"Wake up whore; I'm not done with you." Durza commanded her, sending shivers straight to her cunt. She awoke, but didn't move, hoping for another vicious spank. She wasn't disappointed, Durza quickly smacked her big ass again, leaving an identical mark on her other cheek. She whimpered in arousal and submission, needing her lover's large manhood buried in her again. She rose to her hands and knees, and Durza grabbed her hips roughly, slamming his cock in to the hilt once more.

Arya screamed as he penetrated even deeper in her new favourite position. Durza took advantage of this, by slamming his cock harder than before, bringing Arya to the verge of another orgasm.

"You like this don't you whore? Being fucked like an animal?" He demanded. The once proud elf was quick to submit to Durza, knowing deep down that she was just his pet.

"Yes! Please fuck me like a dirty animal. Fuck me however you want master!" She cried as the dirty talk brought her to another earth shattering orgasm. "Ahhhhh!" her arms collapsed as she came, while Durza continued to pound her with machine-like efficiency. She couldn't believe he was still going, she was nearing her limit, and she knew she wouldn't last long with his massive meat fucking her.

She could feel his cock against her slippery folds, and knew she was more aroused than ever. In this position, with her breasts squished against the ground, as low as an animal, she was more submitted to Durza, her master. She could feel his cock throbbing, hoping he was close, hoping to show her devotion to him by bringing him to another orgasm before she collapsed.

She began to milk his cock, using all of her cunt muscles to suck out the second load she wanted deep inside her cunt, filling her, impregnating her tight little womb. He groaned at her ministrations, and began to piston into her, knowing that release was coming.

He began to pump deeper, bumping the back of her womb, her cunt clutching against him. As he felt the end approaching, he pumped into her, his cock swelling, pushing against her walls as she tightened on him in another orgasm. As her body began to shake from the raw pleasure, she felt him unload again, blasting his thick cum straight into her womb. She could feel the sheer amount of cum swelling her belly, and dripping out of her as he pulled out of her abused cunt.

She sighed as he pulled out, and sat up, his potent cum flowing freely from her core. She lovingly grasped the instrument of her pleasure, and sucked it, hoping to squeeze the last drops of his delicious cum into her mouth. As she slowly sucked his limp cock, his hand pushed her deeper down. After several minutes, the shade released her, and she stared up at her master expectantly.

"Well done Arya." He murmured, before leaving. Arya sat in shock, pleased to have finally earned her master's gratitude, and aroused again at his having acknowledged her. As she felt the heat flow to her core, and her fantasies with her master and her mother began anew, she knew that she would be having another long and pleasurable night along to her desires.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had a hard time writing this one. It's a bit longer to make up for the wait. Also, there's a poll on my profile on who should be added into the story next. Anyways, enjoy!**

She woke to an ache in her abdomen; the result of Durza's stretching of her. She rose with a groan, trying to ignore her body's protest. She had passed out from exhaustion soon after Durza's departure, with a mixture of pleasure and shame. On one hand, she had never cum that many times in her life. She could feel Durza's dried cum on the inside of her thighs, rubbing together to reawake her libido. On the other hand, she had betrayed herself. Not only had she given the location of her home Ellesmera, but also that of Farthen Dur, the heart of the dwarven kingdom, and the shelter of the Varden. But despite her shame, she couldn't bring herself to regret her choice. She now knew that nothing could turn her against Durza and his glorious tool. She was in love with his big, hot manhood.

While she set about loosening up her body from her night passed out on the floor in her juices, she pondered the fates of the peoples she had betrayed for her master. She hoped that they would be spared, even if they were sold as slaves. She already knew that being a slave to the right master was bliss, and hoped her friends could have the same mercy. She could only hope that her mother could be shown the benefits of a shade firsthand by her master, and that she would be allowed to watch.

As she performed Rimgar, her voluptuous body stretching and contorting through the different positions. Arya winced as she curved her chest backwards, her throat was sore from Durza's pounding the night before. She could still taste his manhood on her lips, and feel his cum in her stomach and womb. She knew that if he continued to plaster her cunt with his potent seed, she would eventually have his offspring. Though she didn't object to this, she knew it would mean that she could have less sex, something she wasn't ready to give up yet.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to the previous night, and she moaned as she remembered how full she had felt, with Durza's heavy balls slapping against her ass while he pistoned in and out of her. She settled on her cot to relieve herself, quickly shoving 4 fingers in her wet core. As she furiously frigged herself, she was wishing that Durza would come and take her, needing a cock to find satisfaction.

After trying and failing to bring herself to orgasm, she let out a frustrated yell. 'Fuck' she thought, 'Why can't I come?' in a move of desperation, she sent a shock of magic through her finger, flicking her engorged clit in an attempt to get off. Arya's eyes widened as she felt the wall burst, as she collapsed in orgasm, her body twitching from the brief burst of pleasure.

As she came down from the first orgasm she had had without Durza in weeks, her mind finally realized the significance of her orgasm. _She could use magic again._ With a quick spell, she was clothed and healed. She lifted her palm towards her cell door, _Jierda_ she was free again. She was careful not to wake any of the guards as she left, no wanting to be imprisoned again.

An hour later, she had gathered her sword and bow without detection. She crept to Durza's room, hoping to finally end the conflict inside her. Her mind told her to kill him and escape, but her loins told her to 'ride his big meat stick like a good slut'.

As she entered the dark room, her eyes quickly adjusted to the light. She gapped, seeing that Durza had chosen to sleep in the nude. In an instant, her loins won the battle over Durza.

She set down her weapons, and ripped off her tunic. Wearing only a tight bra and her slim leggings, she quietly moved towards Durza and his magnificent cock. Quickly, she induced an enchanted sleep, and strapped him down, intent of getting what she wanted. She inhaled deeply, getting a whiff of his manliness which went straight to her nether lips. She sighed blissfully as the thought of having him inside her again, and began to eagerly stroke him to hardness. As his manhood swelled from her ministrations, she slipped out of her leggings, rubbing herself through her thong.

She lifted his heavy cock so it was straight up, and slid her tits down it, still bound in a bra too small for her heaving bust; she began to titfuck her sleeping master. She happily took the thick head of his dick into her mouth and mewled as it hit the back of her throat.

Arya had put Durza in an enchanted sleep, but a shade could not be so easily quelled. He woke as he felt Arya's warm assets wrapped tightly around his shaft. He broke the bonds with magic, he grabbed Arya's head and roughly shoved the elfish slut's mouth deeper onto his shaft.

As she took the massive meat in her mouth, drool was dripping down along the shaft, giving Arya lubricant for the titfuck. She eagerly began to rub her breasts quicker along the long thick shaft of her master's cock. She moaned as she felt him buck his hips, the tip of his manhood cutting of her air as it pushed farther into her throat. She could feel her arousal building at the rough treatment, and she realized that deep down she didn't want to escape anymore.

With the shade's cock wrapped in her titflesh, and deep in her throat, she came hard, her cunt spasming her damp thong now soaked in her cum. She brought her hands up to service Durza, cupping his heavy balls, trying to coax his delicious cum from them.

Durza decided to let the slut service him, feeling her small hands cup his balls, and seeing the bottom half of his shaft slip in and out of Arya's bountiful chest. He lay back and enjoyed the fellatio from his submissive whore. His mind drifted to a conversation late last night.

* * *

"You have done well Durza, breaking the elf so quickly. My forces will march on Farthen Dur immediately, and Ellesmera I shall take care of myself." Galbatorix had managed to project himself into the shade's mind, making communication instant for the moment.

"Thank you my king, she was most cooperative, with the proper incentives." He smirked, the king needn't know of his methods, only his results.

"As a reward, you make keep the elf and any of the rebels, dwarves or elves captured will be yours to do with as you please." Galbatorix knew he was being broad, but knowing that he would soon be the undisputed ruler of Alagaesia put him in a good mood.

Durza couldn't hide the smirk from his face. He was pleased to know that his service was appreciated, and that soon he would have his pick of any prisoner as his newest slave. "You are generous as always my king." Galbatorix smiled, and ended the connection, leaving Durza to his thoughts.

The shade was elated at his reward, he knew from Arya's mind that there were many eligible women amount the dwarves, humans, and elves. He knew that Arya would always be excited to please her master, especially if she could have her mother as well. In his good mood, Durza decided to reward Arya for her betrayal the next day.

* * *

Drifting out of his thoughts, Durza saw that Arya was still sucking him dutifully, her tits wrapped around his shaft by her tiny bra, squeezing tightly against his throbbing dick. She looked up at her master, eyes pleading for his cum, craving it above anything at the moment. He obliged, and with a roar, shoved his cock into her throat, pumping steadily into her stomach. As her eyes rolled back in her head, he pulled out, finishing on her face.

Arya gasped for air, as she got her daily serving of shade cum in her stomach, with a second serving on her face. She jerked Durza's still throbbing cock with one hand, while scooping up her favourite food with the other. As she finished her meal, Durza growled and ripped the tight bra from her chest.

"You won't cover yourself in my presence elf." He punctuated his sentence by slapping his heavy cock on her now freed breasts.

Arya whimpered, and tore her thong off, eager to obey Durza's commands. She grabbed his dick, and slapped against her tits, making them bounce appealingly, before stroking her master's cock slowly. "What do you want me to do master?" She questioned as she rubbed Durza's cockhead against her stiff nipples.

"You've earned a reward slut, you have my permission to bring me to satisfaction however you wish." Durza replied, enjoying Arya's reaction.

She smiled excitedly, her cunt sopping wet at her reward. "Thank you, thank you, thank you master!" She exclaimed, climbing up to straddle Durza, his huge cock laying against his stomach, nearly reaching his sternum.

She shivered, arousal shooting through her as she began to run her wet core along her masters rock hard staff. Durza's cock twitched in desire, smacking the elf's swollen clit as she rubbed along his cock. Already on a hair-trigger, Arya gasped, and came on his cock, covering his stomach in her juices.

Durza frowned, irritated by her release on him. "Clean it up you whore, I won't tolerate you dirtying me like this!" He grabbed her hip, and pulled her down, smacking her tits against his cock, and drawing a squeak of surprise from the elf.

She flushed in shame at angering her master, and quickly cleaned her cum from his torso. She was careful to keep herself in check, already building to another orgasm from Durza's commands. As she finished cleaning the shade, she pulled herself along his body, giving his shaft a long lick, before reaching his already refilled balls.

She eagerly cupped his balls, worshipping the cum inside them, as she sucked them. She continued with this treatment, hoping to atone for her mistake.

After several minutes of her ravishing his perfect- in her opinion- balls, she lifted herself up to straddle her master once again. She straightened her legs, and pulled Durza's manhood straight up, before dropping herself onto his cock, seeing stars as his thick purple cockhead entered her womb.

She eagerly lifted herself up, nearly pulling off the shade's cock, before dropping again. She gasped as she felt him penetrate deep into her again, her tits smacking roughly into her face at the same time. She started to saw up and down Durza's shaft moaning his name and rubbing her clit. She quickly released again, tightening around the magnificent cock inside her.

She continued to slowly fuck Durza, until he began to hammer his cock into her, pushing deeper than ever. She moaned at the rough thrust, and started to bounce faster on her master's shaft. Her tits were flying up, in rhythm with her wild fucking. Even as she started to go faster and faster, Durza was thrusting into her as well. His hips would push his cock against the walls of her womb, and his balls would swing up to slap his whore's bubble butt.

Arya had lost track of the number of times she'd come, her world blurring into one big orgasm. She screamed her lungs off when she finally felt Durza's release inside of her. She moaned when he pulled out, his powerful shots spraying her from her tight stomach to cover her heaving tits as well.

The elven princess collapsed beside Durza, a cum coated, sweaty mess. Lacking even the energy to have her favourite food, she lay limply on her stomach, delirious from the fuck. As she felt Durza's semi-stiff cock slap her ass, she groaned both in desire, and protest of overloading the pleasure center of her brain.

Durza had rolled over onto the elf, his cock quickly hardening once more. He knew the elf was near her breaking point, she wouldn't stay conscious much longer at this rate. However, his thick cockhead settle on her rosebud anyways.

Arya's eye shot open as she felt the pressure on her asshole. She could fell Durza pushing against her last virgin hole. "Please take me master." She moaned, wanting Durza to take her purity, or what was left of it.

Durza's cock slowly inched into Arya's bowels, already coated in the elf's cum for lubricant. She mewled at the penetration, needing to feel her master claim her. "Do it quickly, claim my last hole!" she exclaimed, tightening her ass against the intruder, hoping to increase the pleasure.

"This is your reward for good service." Durza told her, before thrusting deep into her bowels. She yelped at the cock buried in her ass, and was surprised at how good it felt, being dominated in her final hole.

"Yesss, please don't stop, fuck me like a good whore!" She cried, her orgasm cresting, bringing her to one of countless that night. She could feel his shaft deep inside her ass, stretching her roughly and making her cum like nothing before.

Durza grimaced, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer in the vice of the elf's ass. He started to piston into her, blurring as he reached speeds only the fastest elf could hope to reach. Arya's mouth opened in a silent cry, as her bowels were reformed around the divine meat inside them. She couldn't tell when one orgasm ended and the next began, she was being overloaded with pleasure by her master. She could feel her nipple rubbing against the rough cloth of the bed, her ass being reshaped, and Durza's ball slapping her gushing cunt and clit. Arya's mind went blank as her biggest orgasm swamped over her.

With one final shout, Durza shoved his whole length into the elf's tight ass, and blew his load deep into her bowels. With his magically refilled balls pumping more cum then ever into the princess's ass, Durza knew that Arya was his forever.


End file.
